La aunténtica historia de Tom M Riddle
by MissVD
Summary: ¿Qué harías si de repente te encontrases impartiendo tu sexto curso con Tom Riddle? Hermione es lanzada cincuenta años en el tiempo por el propio Lord Voldemort y conoce la auténtica historia del mago más fuerte de todos los tiempos.


**Hola! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic. Aunque no es el primero (ese lo escribí hace ya un par años y no pude continuarlo porque perdí los archivos de mi PC), no tengo mucha experiencia como escritora así que espero vuestro apoyo. AMO las reviews y más aún las críticas (constructivas) así que ya sabéis xD! Por cierto, sé que no hay mucha gente que hable español por aquí y, aunque se me da bien leerlo, soy pésima escribiendo en inglés, así que, si alguien es capaz o conoce a otro alguien que sea capaz de traducir esta historia al inglés, se lo agradecería si se pusiese en contacto conmigo :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: No hay miedo en sus ojos<strong>

Dos simples años. Era todo lo que había tardado en capturar al cerebro del Trío de Oro. Cualquiera diría que, a estas alturas, los seguidores de aquel viejo ya se habrían dado cuenta de que su preciado salvador de la luz no era nada sin su mejor amiga, que sin ella, ya estaría muerto, que su auténtico objetivo era ella; siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Pero no; aquellos ineptos habían depositado toda su confianza y todo el peso del mundo mágico en los hombros de un chico que no podía ni sostener su varita, cegado siempre por el odio y la ira.

Pero eso ya no importaba; la chica ya era suya.

Esos pensamientos rondaban la mente de Tom Marvolo Riddle mientras esperaba sentado al final de una mesa en el gran comedor de una de las mansiones que estaban actualmente en su poder. _Una mansión digna del mayor mago de todos los tiempos, _pensó Lord Voldemort con una leve sonrisa en su serpentil rostro. Nunca había sido alguien especialmente vanidoso con el dinero pero esas habían sido las palabras del mortífago al que le había encargado la compra de un nuevo Cuartel General para él y sus sirvientes.

Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar al otro lado de la puerta que estaba situada detrás del otro extremo de la mesa. La sonrisa que adornaba los finos labios del Señor Tenebroso se amplió un poco más y sus ojos de color rubí brillaron cuando un leve golpe en dicha puerta le hizo saber que su prisionera esperaba al otro lado para enfrentarse a su destino. _Por fin, Hermione. Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

Lord Voldemort indicó a los dos mortífagos que se encontraban a cada lado de la gran puerta que dejasen pasar a su invitada y los escoltas de esta, antes de tomar un sorbo de la copa de vino que descansaba encima de la mesa.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron y la princesa de Gryffindor entró, inspeccionando sus alrededores. No tenía ni un solo rasguño; él en persona se había asegurado de que no la tocasen. Su larga melena rubia estaba tan poco taimada como siempre y sus ojos, de color avellana y con pinceladas de un tono semejante al dorado, no delataban ni el mínimo rastro de miedo. _Obvio, es la Gryffindor por excelencia después de todo, _el Slytherin pensó a sabiendas mientras observaba la figura de la joven. No había cambiado nada… no, no es que no hubiese cambiado sino que tenía la misma edad que cuando él la había conocido.

Mientras el hombre reflexionaba sobre esto, la mirada de la chica recorría el lugar, buscando todas las salidas posibles por si las cosas se ponían feas. Era una sala grande, con paredes pintadas de un verde bosque y suelo recubierto en madera de roble oscura. Una larga mesa, en la misma tonalidad que el suelo, se situaba en el centro del comedor, rodeada de sillas de alto cabezal tapizadas también en verde. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de obras de arte cuyos protagonistas la miraban y susurraban entre ellos. Una chimenea cuyo fuego crepitaba ruidosamente se erguía en el otro extremo de la habitación. "Oscuro" y "verde" eran palabras que se podían aplicar a un montón de cosas en este sitio. _Digno de un Slytherin._ Esa frase retumbó en su mente mientras, finalmente, sus ojos se posaban en el objeto de sus desdichas: Lord Voldemort, en toda su sombría gloria.

El mago en cuestión ordenó a los rudos hombres que la escoltaban que abandonasen la sala y estos lo hicieron sin dudar. Luego, continuó bebiendo de una copa de vino como si nada estuviera pasando, recostado sobre su silla plácidamente como una serpiente que espera a que su presa se acerque lo bastante. Pero ella no sería esa presa, no. Jugaría bien sus cartas y lograría escapar de ahí. La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó de nuevo y la bruja recordó entonces que tenía frente a ella a un experto en legilimancia que era capaz de leer su mente sin tan siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Estaba perdida.

"Hermione Granger," la susodicha tragó saliva, "en persona, nada más y nada menos" Lord Voldemort pronunció con suavidad.

"Encantada de conocerle, Mr. Riddle," respondió Hermione y el mago rio. ¿Y ahora por qué se reía? Ah, cierto, él disfrutaba con esto. Era una risa profunda pero no fría… era el tipo de risa contagiosa que hacía que uno también se riese. Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma a punto de sonreír y, en lugar de eso, presionó sus labios y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es lo que le resulta tan gracioso? Si se me permite preguntar, claro," su voz goteaba sarcasmo.

"Oh, nada. Es solo que eres exactamente como te recordaba," contestó con indiferencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo pero la bruja seguía siendo la misma. _No_, se obligó una vez más a recordar, _no es que no haya cambiado…_

"Ya… veo. ¿Es usted consciente de que esta es la primera vez que cruzamos palabra?" preguntó la joven anonadada por esa frase tan poco coherente y sorprendida por el tono de cordialidad de su enemigo. Se podían esperar muchas cosas de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero la cordialidad no estaba entre ellas.

"Soy consciente de que esta es la primera vez que _tú_ hablas conmigo, sí," la sonrisa volvió a aparecer, "pero no es la primera vez que _yo_ lo hago."

Hermione tragó saliva de nuevo antes de preguntar, "¿A qué se refiere?" ¿De qué hablaba? ¿El genocida psicópata se había vuelto finalmente loco? No… él llevaba loco bastante tiempo ya. Si no era así, entonces no podía entender cómo alguien tan brillante había acabado sumergiéndose en la oscuridad hasta tal punto.

"Eso es irrelevante ahora. En lugar de eso, te diré qué voy a hacer contigo, ¿te parece?" continuó sin esperar por ningún signo de respuesta por parte de la joven, "según mis fuentes, acabas de terminar tu sexto curso en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sacaste tus doce TIMOS en tu quinto curso, lo que quiere decir que, como era de esperarse, ibas a presentarte a los EXTASIS con todas tus asignaturas." La ojeó con un brillo de interés en su mirada, "brillante, simplemente brillante," continuó una vez más, "el problema es que la guerra está a punto de empezar y, siendo la mejor amiga de Potter, no tendrás la oportunidad de presentarte a dichos exámenes, ni siquiera podrás graduarte a este paso. Una auténtica pena."

¿Y de quién era culpa eso? Además, ¿a él qué más le daba? ¿No era ella una simple sangre sucia para él? ¿Qué importaba eso si estaba a punto de morir? Si oía sus pensamientos, los ignoró por completo. "¿Me ha llamado solo para vanagloriarse? No me afectan sus burlas-"

"No me estoy burlando. Solo estoy intentando explicar el motivo por el cual haré lo que voy a hacer a continuación, Hermione," la interrumpió Voldemort con brusquedad.

"¿Y qué va a hacer?" Hermione se sentía incómoda por el modo en el que le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida pero se centró en el tema en cuestión. Lo que sea que iba a hacerle, lo llevaba planeando mucho tiempo.

"Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad," la Gryffindor abrió la boca para interrumpirle pero el mago siguió hablando, "Hermione, eres demasiado brillante para que tu talento se eche a perder por un asunto tan trivial como la guerra actual… Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

Hermione había sido llamada la bruja más inteligente de su edad muchas veces pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. No aquí, no enfrente del hombre más brillante que había caminado por los pasillos de Hogwarts desde su fundación. Era demasiado presuntuoso hasta para una Gryffindor como ella. Y espera, ¿trivial? ¿La guerra?... ¿Qué demonios?

"Sé que lo entiendes, es tu modestia lo que se interpone. En fin, lo que voy a hacer es enviarte a mi séptimo año en Hogwarts para que así puedas seguir estudiando hasta graduarte _y _lo harás conmigo… Bueno, con mi yo de ese año."

Y así, con esas simples palabras, el mundo se empezó a caer a pedazos y todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento sufrió un giro de 180º.


End file.
